beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Annette Grimaldsdottir
|name=Annette Grimaldsdottir |sex=Female |species= |dob=02nd |mob=6 |yob=1472 |age=Young Adult |facs= |birthplace=France |height=5'6" |build=Petite |hair=Light Brown |eyes=Light Blue |skin=Pale White |actor=Josephine Skriver |music= }}Overview= Annette is a vampire elder who generally keeps to herself. She is known to provide information in exchange for hunters and slayers leaving her alone. She has a neutral policy in that she will provide information to anyone as long as it does not compromise House Dracula. It is also generally known that she does not kill when she feeds, and is not cruel. It is also known in many circles that she is hospitable and some may even know that she is a master chef! Her mortal "servant" and lover Elsa is ever present at Annette's mansion. Personality Annette is a regal vampire who carries herself as an old world noble. Even as an elder she has the capacity to feel very strongly, especially love, as eternity is very lonely. This love extends to House Dracula as well and she would never do anything to betray her House. As an elder she is jaded to many things but she has not allowed herself to stop feeling. She keeps her word to those she respects but can be very manipulative to those who have proven themselves to be enemies. Overall she still retains enough of her humanity to not succumb to demonic levels of evil. She does not kill when she feeds. |-| Sheet= SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Annette Grimaldsdottir was born in the year 1472 to Grimald, a French court scholar who knew many languages, and to Claudia, a German born woman of aristocratic descent. Annette was taught languages and how to read. Grimald was determined that his daughter would be educated. His decision to send her to the royal court in Transylvania is what ultimately damned her however. At the age of 17 she was sent to be educated there and that is where she met a daughter of Dracula. Unfortunately the court in France was not accepting gentry born subjects and despite her mother's noble blood, it was not enough. She did not know that her tutor was a vampire and indeed she would have become just another meal, her death explained as an accident, if not for Livia being impressed with her intelligence and wit. This is what initially kept her alive. Livia decided to continue teaching her out of curiosity. Their conversations got deeper and deeper. After three years Livia got permission from Dracula to embrace Annette. And so it was done. Annette proved to be a fast learner after being turned and did not complain about not being allowed to see her family again. Yes it was difficult but survival was at the front of her mind. She grew to love Livia even though she had been deceived initially. This stamped out any loyalty to her mortal loved ones entirely. After sixty years, enough time for them all to be dead, Annette was allowed to venture out of Transylvania. She was not a daughter of Dracula after all, and indeed rarely saw him. Livia trained her and took care of her exclusively. She had no special relationship to Dracula whatsoever. Annette first took up domain in France for two hundred years before taking passage to one of the American colonies. In this time she made a few childer although only one of them has survived into modern nights. She engaged in court intrigues, simpered to older vampires, and orchestrated the downfall of rivals. She even learned to fight, becoming quite skilled in swordplay, and hand to hand combat. However as she got older she fought less, acting more and more through manipulations. Once she reached America, she went into torpor willingly, having grown tired of the world. In 1999 Annette chose to come out of torpor. She was able to remain aware of her surroundings via astral projection and so was not shocked by the state of the world when she woke up. She made her way west and ensured that her resources were intact. Eventually she met and seduced Elsa, her mortal servant, initially intending to use the woman as a mere tool. But she grew to love Elsa romantically and has every intention of turning her one day before she loses her beauty to age. For now however she needs a daytime courier. She has become an information broker to those who know of her and know of her tendency to know things. Astral projection allows her to spy and Elsa also keeps an ear out. When awake her senses are incredible and she can detect a great many types of information through her senses. This has allowed her to remain neutral for the most part in supernatural affairs. Annette remains loyal to House Dracula and will aid her House in any way she can. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character